they are young
by Uchihamelia
Summary: emosi yang masih labil mempengaruhi tingkah laku dan cara berpikir. itu karena mereka masih muda. ditulis untuk the geminos [AU]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

 **Note** : fictogemino adalah fiksi yang dapat dibaca dari atas ke bawah, begitu pun sebaliknya. bisa dibilang adalah fiksi kembar.

silakan baca cerita ini, per paragraf dari atas ke bawah. lalu ulangi baca per paragrafnya dari bawah ke atas. mana yang lebih enak dibaca? dua-duanya. haha. _happy reading_ :")

* * *

 **Uchihamelia presents a story**

 **they are young**

* * *

Langit masih mendung ...

Sekumpulan awan-awan kecil kelabu beriringan menodai birunya langit. Berkumpul membentuk gumpalan awan besar. Menghampar di hamparan langit luas yang membentang.

Satu kali guntur bergemuruh, lalu disusul dengan gemuruh kedua dan seterusnya.

Rintik-rintik hujan turun. Membagi kesegaran pada dedaunan yang panas kehausan. Menyapu jalanan gersang. Menebarkan bau _petrichor_ yang khas di indra penciuman manusia. Sepasang muda-mudi itu duduk bersisian di kursi panjang yang sudah usang. Berteduh di pinggiran toko tutup yang penuh debu dengan eksistensi sarang laba-laba di hampir semua sudut penjuru.

Dersik angin tak berwujud menghantarkan hawa dingin pada tubuh siapa pun. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan, berharap hal yang dilakukannya dapat menghangatkan. Tapi percuma. Karena suhu dingin seakan menembus ke dalam baju yang dipakai, juga menembus pori-pori kulit dengan bulu-bulu yang mulai meremang. Pipinya memerah. Sedang Sasuke di sebelahnya hanya duduk membeku dengan gamang. Masih canggung.

Lantas Sasuke meliriknya.

Dua pasang netra berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan. Manik oniks menatap lekat iris viridian. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Tarikan meluas ke sudut kiri dan kanan dari bibir merah muda tipis milik Sakura. Seringaian tipis terbentuk di bibir seksi Sasuke. Lantas kepala keduanya saling mendekat impulsif, kemudian Sakura menutup mata, dan ia merasakan kehangatan bibir Sasuke yang mendarat di permukaan bibirnya. Daging kenyal itu mencumbunya dengan lembut, menekannya untuk memperdalam—kemudian menyesapnya agar lebih puas. Lalu lidah Sasuke ikut mengambil peran. Menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura dengan bernafsu. Menari dan bermain-main bersama lidah Sakura untuk saling membagi saliva. Setelah puas dan butuh pasokan oksigen untuk bernapas, dua bibir yang menyatu itu terlepas menjejak air liur yang masih terhubung di sudut bibir masing-masing. Situasinya masih canggung.

Lengkungan kurva tipis terukir di bibir keduanya. Mata yang saling menatap, kemudian sebuah tawa pendek meluncur begitu saja.

"Hm ... maafkan tingkah kekanakanku tadi, ya," kata Sakura kemudian.

"Yang tadi kamu lihat di sekolah itu kesalahpahaman. Cemburu itu seperti anak-anak." Sasuke berujar.

Sakura diam. Kemudian merasakan tangan Sasuke menaut tangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Menyatukan celah-celah kerenggangan di antara spasi yang tercipta. Kehangatan menjalar di telapak tangan masing-masing. Rasanya nyaman.

Permasalahan-permasalahan sepele adalah hal biasa, namun sering kali dibesar-besarkan. Seperti kejadian tadi di sekolah, ketika Sakura melewati kelas Sasuke dan melihat pacarnya itu sedang memeluk Karin serta mengusap lembut kepalanya. Sakura yang tidak satu kelas dengan Sasuke tentu saja marah melihatnya. Padahal, hal itu dilakukan karena Sasuke dan Karin tengah latihan untuk penampilan drama panggung yang akan dimainkan di festival musim panas nanti. Emosi yang masih labil mempengaruhi tingkah laku dan cara berpikir. Itu karena mereka masih muda. Ya, mereka muda.

"Maaf ... ya," lirih Sakura tulus.

.

 **the end—**

.

 **a/n** : story only 439 words. ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fictogemino. cerita ff ini ringan sekali, karena saya khawatir jika mengambil tema berat akan membuat fictogemino yang saya buat ini gagal. semoga kalian tetap bisa menikmati ceritanya, ya, meskipun pendek :")

sign,

Uchihamelia


End file.
